


Jardin

by KandeMoon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandeMoon/pseuds/KandeMoon
Summary: Thor vuelve a ver a su hermano , quien tiene un mensaje para él





	Jardin

¿Otra vez teniendo un mal sueño eh hermano? - preguntaba Loki mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

¡Lo-Loki!- exclamo Thor sorprendido tomando asiento rapidamente en lo que era un inmenso jardin.

Pero Loki ya no se encontraba. Thor movio la cabeza por todas partes , adentrandose mas en el frondoso jardin , mientras llamaba a viva voz a su hermano.

Hasta que escucho una risa , alzo su mirada y ahi estaba en lo mas alto de un árbol su hermano con su puño en su rostro riendose a cuesta suya. ¡Loki! ¡Ven aqui! -reclamaba Thor mientras se dedicaba a trepar el árbol.

¡Espera Loki! -empezo a gritar al ver como este se dedicaba a saltar hacia los otros árboles.

¡Oh ,vamos hermano se que eres mejor que esto!- decia mientras huia.

"No esta vez" murmuro Thor para si mismo haciendo que un trueno caiga sobre la rama del árbol que luego Loki pisaria haciendo su caida inevitable.

¡Auch! -se quejo Loki en el suelo , viendo como su hermano se dirigia con cierto enojo hacia él.

Penso recibir un regaño pero a cambio Loki termino atrapado en los brazos de Thor.

No deberias estar aqui- susurro Loki mientras respondia al abrazo.

Lo siento , es solo que -dejo de abrazarlo para pasar a ver su rostro -te he extrañado tanto hermano -decia mientras recorria el rostro de Loki con sus las yemas de sus dedos .

Aun no es momento ,lo sabes , verdad . Padre y madre no estarian orgullosos - Loki le sonreia con melancolia.

Loki ¿Que quieres decir? -le contestaba Thor con desconcierto mientras veia como la figura de su hermano se desvanecia. ¡No..! -grito con desesperacion mientras movia su cabeza por todas partes.

-Estoy aqui Thor giro a su derecha , donde habia una cascada su hermano se encontraba a un lado de ella , pero cuando quizo dirigirse hacia ahi su cuerpo no respondia. -¡¿Que demonios?! - se preguntaba ¿acaso era algun hechizo de Loki? .Volvio a alzar la mirada en busca de su amado pero ya no se encontraba ahi .

Te dije que aun no era tiempo, es que nunca me escuchas -y ahi estaba Loki otra vez a su lado

¿Por que me haces esto? Es que no entiendes que...- Thor dejo de hablar Loki lo habia silenciado con sus labios . No hay tiempo , esos midgardianos te esperan , y yo tambien - le susurro.

No entiendo , acaso tu ...- Loki poso uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de este. Parece que ya entendiste ...- Loki volteo hacia su derecha donde el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse.- y parece que nuestro tiempo se acabo -decia calmadamente con una sonrisa.

Lo siento - se disculpaba Thor - no pude contra él , falle en protegerte.

No del todo, no te lo prometi , el sol volvera a brillar sobre nosotros - sonreia Loki mientras retrocedia lentamente

. Te amo...

 

Loki volvio a sonreir mientras se alejaba.

 

Thor desperto , unas lagrimas silenciosas brotaban de sus ojos.

¡Al fin despertaste! - exclamo con alegria Rocket. - ¡Thorcito ha despertado !

Thor visualizo el lugar era el laboratorio de Banner , habia estado inconsciente por tres dias .Los demas vengadores lo observaban con preocupacion y alegria aunque algunos con cierto reproche en el caso de Steve.

Siento haberlos preocupado -Thor suspiro - la imagen de su hermano esperandolo rodeaba su mente y sus ojos volvieron a brillar con mas determinacion. En algun lugar de Midgard Loki lo estaba esperando...


End file.
